Almost
by leftbehindthekids
Summary: Set during book 8 of Left Behind: The Kids. This is set somewhere just before Judd's graduation and salutatorian speech, and involves NDC, The Undergound and a prom! Updates to come before October 2014
1. Chapter 1: Almost Late

Ryan Daley was home alone. Again. It had been weeks since Judd and Lionel were in the house with him, and it never seemed like they had time for him. The all seemed preoccupied, Judd with his finals, and Lionel with some project with Mark and John. Ryan had wanted to join in but "You're not old enough," Mark had told him. That hurt, he was only a year younger than Lionel, and was just as capable. He didn't resent Lionel for it though, in truth he was relieved to not have to constantly bicker so long as Lionel was on this project. He did miss him though, now only Ryan went to the middle school, life had changed a lot since the start of the rapture, and school was the one thing Ryan dreaded the most, but at least he used to have Lionel. Now he had to deal with it alone. He got lonely a lot, and whilst he did have Phoenix, it was times like these that he would go to the special place Bruce had organised for him within New Hope's grounds. He would sit next to dusty stacks of bibles, and read his own, play a game, talk to Phoenix, in fact anything just so long as it would pass the time. But he was bored of not talking to people, and he didn't want to bother Vicki too much, so he would often spend time on his own. Soon, the rudimentary entertainment he was providing for himself wasn't enough, and he brought the laptop next time. It wasn't strictly his laptop, but Judd never used it and had all but given it to him. It had been Judd's brother's laptop, and was filled with documents and pictures containing bible references or prayers. Ryan had moved them all into a folder labelled 'Marc' so as not to intrude into this stranger's life. During these lonely days, he decided that he would try and reach out to some of the people contacting the underground poking for bibles and attempt to witness to them. He opened up the email app and checked for new messages. Just then one caught his eye.

_"IN TROUBLE-PLEASE PRAY" _

Intrigued, he opened it and read the contents.

_"Dear underground team!_

_I'm a believer in the Chicago area, and I have run into some trouble. I don't want to go into too much detail, but my husband does not believe like me. He is currently considering a job offer away from the PD, which will make him work for NC..."_

_They must mean Nicolae_, Ryan thought. He continued reading

_"I am worried that I will lose him to the wrong side for good, or worse that he'll end up betraying me one day. I know he wouldn't for a long time, but I am in constant fear that I will not see it coming. I know he loves me, but working for the GC as a non-believer is a big worry for me. Please can you pray for him to accept The Lord? I would appreciate some support too, as I have no circle of friends who also believe. Please pray that he will be delivered in to the arms of The Lord, and will see the light before heading into the darkness. _

_Thank you_

_J"_

Ryan decided to send a reply

_"Hey J! _

_We will all be praying for both you and your husband! We know this must be a difficult position for you to be in, and if we can help you in anyway please let us know! _

_R, _

_The Underground Online"_

He hit send and carried on through the inbox, message after message of thanks and prayer requests, but the message he had just replied to stuck in his head. Something seemed familiar about it, about the person who had sent it. Almost like he had known them before. Then he found himself doing something he didn't expect.

_"Hey J, it's me again! I know you may not be comfortable with this, but would you like to meet up with us one day? Maybe after our church service at New Hope Village Church on Sunday? We can pray with you and discuss your situation. _

_Look forward to hearing from you!"_

He hit send again and moments later a reply popped up.

_"I'd love that! You've made my day. See you on Sunday!"_

Ryan smiled, finally he was making a difference to someone.

* * *

><p>Friday morning, Judd Thompson Jr woke to a banging on his door.<p>

"Judd, dude we're gonna be late!" Lionel hollered

"What?! I'm up!" He responded sitting upright and grabbing his cell. 8:14, he had just 5 minutes to get out of the door and drive to school. "Sorry man about being late." he added

"Just hurry up, we still gotta drop Ryan off and the roads are gonna be busy."

Judd got out of bed and dressed quickly, before heading to the kitchen, and grabbing a bowl of cereal. As he sat down to eat Ryan entered the room.

"Hey Judd."

"Hey," Judd mumbled through mouthfuls.

"You know what they were saying at Bruce's last night?"

"No?"

"Well Mark and John are seniors this year again, and they're going prom," Ryan began

"Okay..."

"They're going to 'witness' but they need dates, and so Vicki and Chaya agreed to double date them to senior prom."

By now Judd had set his bowl in the sink.

"Wait, Vick' agreed to this?"

"Yeah, after a lot of persuading from Chaya. She's going with John, I think something's going on between them. I think Vicki is only going for Chaya's sake. Are you going prom?"

"Me? I doubt it." Judd responded. There didn't seem much point these days, and besides who would he go with? The only person he would have considered asking was Vicki and even then he was doubtful whether or not he would've had the courage.

"Oh by the way, someone who emailed us is coming church on Sunday!"

"Okay, thats great Ryan," Judd said not really listening anymore. "Grab your bag, we're going now."

* * *

><p>It was five minutes into first period by the time they reached Nicolae high. Judd and Lionel jogged from the parking lot and Judd arrived to his class out of breath. He silently sat in the back, as some shot judging glances at him. Just then the anthem erupted from the walls.<p>

"Good morning Nicolae Doves," crackled the voice of Mrs Jenness over the speaker system. "As you all know senior prom is soon, and I am pleased to announce that tickets will be on sale from Friday at the main office."

A murmur of excitement spread through the room. Judd rolled his eyes.

"And now the nominations for prom queen are Jenny Dale, Kelly Dial, Marjorie Ahmherst and Candace Stein. And prom king nominations are Finn Stevens, John Grey, Marcus Jones and uhh Judd Thompson Jr. Voting will commence in Friday and concluded one week later, you have until then to campaign, good luck."

Judd had barely heard his name before the glances and snide whispers began in the classroom. He himself was in disbelief. Why was he nominated for prom king? He hadn't asked anyone let alone desired it. He agreed with the general consensus in the room. He was the joke nomination. The pathetic guy that always seems to get nominated and somehow amass votes as people picked him for 'a laugh'. Judd chuckled. He had to go to prom now, for the public humiliation spectacle that occurs every year. He dreaded it, that's for sure. He resented celebration and party of meaningless traditions now, in the tribulation. They all seemed so futile considering the world was ending in less than seven years. Still, he supposed it would be a bit of fun; Vicki would be there after all. He wondered what she made of the nomination. _There's no way she'll let me live this one down_, he thought.

* * *

><p>"...prom king nominations are Finn Stevens, John Grey, Marcus Jones and uhh Judd Thompson Jr." Vicki's head bolted upright. Judd?! Prom king? She found herself smirking. She could barely imagine him going to prom let alone prom king. Sure she could see the old Judd going, the player, the rebel, the liar and the cheat, but that was in the before. Judd had matured a lot in the past 18 months, not only physically but also in his character. He was no longer poking fun at things or at people, he had taken on a lot more responsibility and taken the entire Young Trib Force under his wing, and that was only in the first few weeks. Since then he had become more sensitive, self-aware and caring, but also had less time for things that used to seem important. NFL, TV, and parties used to be his priorities but now it was God, the people around him and spreading the truth about what was going on and Vicki loved that about him. She doubted he would go to prom but she sure was still going to tease him when she saw him at lunch. The rest of the period passed quickly as Vicki found her mind wandering about, from prom to her home life. Something was nagging her in the back of her mind about Janie McCanyon, the girl she had befriended in Northside. Vicki figured she must have to pray for her so she did, but could not rid herself of the notion that doe thing bad was happening to her. The last time she had felt like this was about Shelly on the day she attempted suicide. She could only pray nothing like that would happen today. Lunch came and Vicki looked for Judd everywhere, but could not see him. Instead she sat with Mark and John in the far right of the cafeteria.<p>

"Pretty swell about Judd huh?" Mark said.

"What?" Vicki shot back before remembering, "oh yeah! Why would he want that?"

"Oh he didn't nominate himself Vick'" came the reply. Vicki winced. She hated people calling her Vick' unless they were close to her, or they meant a lot to her.

"Wait... You nominated him?" Vicki ventured cautiously as the pieces began to slot in place.

"Yeah, we figured it would be fun, and also a good place to witness at!" John retorted.

"Are you sure he'll be ok with that? I mean he isn't really into stuff like that and being popular now. And besides aren't you going to be there to witness anyway?" said Vicki.

"Yeah we are but why not have some entertainment too?!" Mark winked.

Vicki was irritated. She was sure Judd would take it in good spirits but she couldn't help feel defensive of him as they essentially ensured his public humiliation. It was so petty and childish of them.

"Well you'd better be careful Mark, nominating people. Or I won't be going to the prom with you!" She responded, half joking. She certainly didn't want to go to prom with him, and was only doing it as a favour for Chaya. This wasn't what she had wanted for her first prom at all, even though it seemed pointless now. She sighed. "Still, it'll be fun to watch you two dance." she laughed.

"Oh I'm elegant Vicki, like a swan," Mark said. "It's John who's hopeless! He just can't move his feet properly. Like when Bambi is born, only much worse! He almost knocked a girl out once with his dance moves!"

"I'm not THAT bad," John shot back.

"Whatever," Vicki said.

* * *

><p>Judd looked at his watch. <em>Missing lunch for this?!<em> He thought. Marjorie Ahmherst had cornered him after second period to try and get him to run alongside her for the prom, to be her date and hopefully win as a couple.

"All the others are really popular Judd, and have dates. You're my last hope."

_Charming_. He thought.

"I know it's probably not gonna work out for you, but if we go together, we can campaign together. Couples tend to amass more votes you know. Plus people like me so they're going to vote for us."

_No they don't _thought Judd.

"It's win win. Well, you probably won't win, but second's better than last right?" Marjorie finished her sell and looked straight at Judd. He examined her; she was well presented and had hardly been affected by the disappearances. Her family were big into the GC, Nicolae Carpathia and Leon Fortunato, but all the same he felt sorry for her. No one had asked her to prom, and he was fairly sure she was the joke prom queen nomination. He went against his better judgment.

"Okay, Marjorie, I'll run with you, but promise I don't have to coordinate with you on prom night? I'm wearing a straight tux ok?"

"Fine, but you better put your all into the campaign!" She glanced at her watch. "Oh I gotta go see Jenness, see ya!" And with that she took off around the corner in a manner so brisk, it was as though she floated.

Judd leaned back against the wall. In two hours he had gone from not going to the prom, to going as prom king nominee and Marjorie Ahmherst's date. He sighed. Today was not going too well.


	2. Chapter 2:Almost Caught

It was late Saturday morning when Vicki awoke. She had had a restless night, tossing and turning, trying to sleep but every time she closed her eyes, she saw Janie's hollow ones glaring back at her. She had prayed every day since she had met Janie that she would be safe, and that she would believe, but there was something different now. There was a feeling deep inside her that there was something seriously wrong with Janie, and that she needed her help. Eventually, at 4 A.M., Vicki took one of the sleeping pills she had been given from when she was stabbed in the NDC, and within minutes found herself in a surreal place, somewhere between consciousness and slumber, where she was weightless and pain free, care free and happy. She let the warmth of this place envelop her and swallow her into a dreamless sleep.

It was late when she awoke, and she could tell from the light pouring onto her robe, and the faint buzz of the air conditioner. She could smell cooking, and drowsily made her way downstairs into the kitchen, where she could hear Bruce talking. She pushed the door open and walked in.

"Hey, what ya cooking?" she asked. "Smells good."

"I'm cooking a casserole for dinner, Vicki." Bruce replied cheerily.

"Hey, Vick'" said a voice behind her, she spun around.

"Judd! What are you doing here? I'm not even dressed!"

"I came over to talk to Bruce about something, that's all," he replied. "…So why are you up so late?"

"Oh, I took a…" she stopped mid in her sentence as Bruce looked up. He didn't approve of her having the sleeping pills, and was worried about how they affected her. "I took a long run yesterday and it got me so tired!" she hastily corrected. She wandered over to the fridge and took out some eggs before returning to the stove.

"Bruce, is it okay if I cook some eggs?"

"Sure, Vicki, I'm almost done here anyway."

"So, Judd," Vicki began. "Or should that be your majesty?"

"I'm only nominated, not elected!" Judd laughed. "I didn't nominate myself by the way, I don't know who did. I think I'm the joke nominee."

"It was Mark. He can be such a jerk."

"So can I," Judd responded. A silence hung heavy in the air. "Although I wouldn't have nominated anyone for prom! But, I'm fine with it, I've had worse things happen."

"Good," Vicki said firmly. By now, she had finished cooking the eggs and was emptying the contents on to her plate. "Oh I'm sorry do you want some?"

"What? Oh no, I'm fine thanks. I have to go out for lunch with Bruce anyway."

"It's to discuss his speech in a month. He's on track to being valedictorian, and he want to discuss what sort of things I feel God is telling us to put in the message." Bruce added.

"Oh that's cool," nodded Vicki. "Oh and Bruce, I'll be late for dinner tonight, I'll be around 7 I think."

"Okay, Chaya's gone to see her mom so she won't be joining us anyway. Do you mind me asking why you'll be late?" Bruce said.

"I'm meeting up with Shelly, that's all." Vicki said, perhaps a little too quickly. She quickly finished her breakfast and was about to go upstairs, when Judd and Bruce started to head out the door.

"Do you need a lift Vicki?" Bruce asked.

"Uhh, no thanks I'll be ok!" she responded and watched as they drove away. She walked back to her room and slumped on her bed. She hated that she had lied to Bruce, but she knew he wouldn't let her do what she was about to without accompanying her, and she felt it had to be done today. She quickly dressed and shoved some stuff in a bag as well as some I.D. before calling a cab. It was about ten minutes before it arrived, and Vicki rushed out quickly to it, taking care to lock the door.

"Where to?" queried the driver.

"Northside, please. The detention center."

* * *

><p>Judd picked his way through the late morning traffic as he and Bruce headed to Denny's, the only eatery in Mount Prospect that had reopened since the disappearances, but Judd didn't mind that. His family used to eat here some Sundays after church, and whenever he returned it brought back happy memories. Painful ones too, but mostly happy. He hadn't seen Vicki since the previous Sunday and their encounter had felt awkward with the small talk and empty sentences, and he didn't know if it was because he was confused as to what he felt for her. He did feel something for her, granted but he wasn't sure if he could label that as <em>love<em>. He had wanted to speak to her properly, and tell her about Marjorie and how he had been sucked into that, but found himself saying pretty meaningless remarks, instead of anything more substantial. He longed for a proper conversation with Vicki, but he knew it would only happen if they were alone. And he couldn't exactly say what he really wanted to say around Bruce, or without the risk of ruining their friendship. He also wanted to discuss it with Bruce first, and see what he thought. _Maybe it's for the best._ He thought as they neared the diner. _There's less than seven years left, and the most important thing is not how I feel like that. _He found a spot near the entrance and pulled in before turning to Bruce. They had been silent the entire journey, and only now did Bruce speak.

"Judd, why are we really here?"

Judd was taken aback. "W-what do you mean?" he offered.

"I don't think you really want to discuss that speech at all do you?" Bruce said sharply. "And I think I just lied to the closest thing I have to a family right now, and I'm not comfortable with that, so just spit it out, Judd. What do you want to ask me?"

"Well, it's something that can't involve Vicki or she'll be sent back to Northside. Or worse…"

"And involving her legal guardian is going to help with that?" Bruce said with an acidity Judd hadn't felt from him before.

"Bruce, I didn't think of it like that, sorry. It's just I really feel God is telling me to do this and I wanted your advice. Please."

There was a pause. Judd could tell Bruce felt conflicted about protecting Vicki and helping him, but in Judd's mind Vicki _was_ protected. Vicki wasn't liable for what Bruce did was she? And besides, he'd only be offering advice not actually doing something that could be viewed as illegal. Judd realized that this was their biggest conflict, and that was only because they cared about her so much. The person they each loved the most was their main concern, and their main point of disagreement.

"I'm sorry, to ask you Bruce, really I am. I love Vicki as much as you," _Maybe more_ he thought. "I want her to be safe, all I'm asking for is your opinion, that's all."

"Ok then, Judd what is it?"

Judd looked down and turned off the engine before removing he keys and playing with them as he thought. Eventually he looked up.

"I know you're not going to like this, but I want to make _The Underground_ public. Not just in Nicolae High, but across the city, in bus stops, train stations, on flyers on lampposts, in newspapers in shops, on the streets, everywhere. I want people to pick them up and read. I want to help more people, and I want to make a difference." He took a breath and Bruce turned his head to look out of the window. "I know we have had our differences on the extent of this paper before, but really I'm not asking your permission, I wanted to tell you what I feel God is telling me to do. Yes it may come across a little strong, but I want to shout out what God is doing, and how they can be saved. I want them to know. I know it may get me in trouble, and that is why I want your advice. Do you think this is something God is telling me to do, or just me thinking I can do something?"

It was a long time before Bruce turned to face Judd again.

"I don't know, son," He began. Bruce had never called him this before, and Judd didn't know what to make of it. "I agree, it would be good, but it's also dangerous. Now, I'm not saying no, and I'm not telling you to forget it. Just give me a few days to think about it, and to pray and to see if it's something we both feel God wants you to do. I admire your ambition and thirst to help people, but we have to consider the risk to the people who matter the most to us. Don't do anything for the time being, just let me pray about it."

"Okay, Bruce." Judd said. He would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed with the response, but he wasn't surprised. Plus Bruce didn't actually _condone_ it, so there was still a chance. He then proceeded to the next point he wanted advice on. "Bruce, I always want to ask you your opinion on something else. You know, Mark nominated me for prom king right?" Bruce nodded. "Well, Marjorie Ahmherst is nominated for prom queen and kind of coerced me into going with her. Her family are really into the GC and I don't want to jeopardise myself but, I really want to witness to her. What do you think?"

"Judd, as much as it would be great to tell her everything, you have to have some discretion. It's a prom, and we do not need to make it political, if there's an opportunity to speak to her fine, but don't try and force it upon her, it can make people shy away from it further."

"Okay, Bruce, I'm sorry about before, I just am excited about the possibilities."

"I know Judd, aren't we all?"

* * *

><p>The cab arrived at the repugnant centre a little over an hour after it set off. Vicki thanked the driver and paid, before leaving and heading to the security gate.<p>

"Uhm, hi…" she said. The guard looked at her blankly. "Ok, look, I don't really know why I'm here, I just need to see my sister, Janie McCanyon. I'm worried about her and we haven't heard from her in weeks. If you could just let me in, I'm sure Mrs Weems will be-"

"Look girl, I can't let you in here, you know that."

"Could you try and just call Mrs Weems and let her know that Vicki, that V-I-C-K-I, Vicki is here and she would like to see Janie."

"I can't do that."

"I know it's visiting hour soon, could you please just give her the message, I would app-" the phone began to ring, cutting Vicki off. The guard didn't move. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"Not for me, missy." He said bluntly. Vicki squinted at him, trying to figure out what he meant, but reached no conclusion.

"Please, just call her, I'm really worried about Janie."

The guard rolled his eyes and sighed before picking up the phone and dialling a string of numbers. He tapped his feet as it rang.

"Hey, it's Tony. Look, I've got this redhead kid out here saying she wants to see that Janie girl… Yes… With an I, yes that's right… okay, I understand, yes… okay, thank your ma'am." He hung up the phone and opened a small plastic box to his right, removed a sandwich and began to eat it.

"Well?" Vicki pressed. The guard sighed again.

"She's gone downstate, I don't know where, neither does Weems. There's nothing for you here, so I suggest you head on home dear."

Vicki asked if she could call for a cab, and he let her. She sat down on the kerb whilst she waited, and glanced around through the wire fence. It hadn't changed one bit since she left, the same oppressive walls hung over the courtyard where the girls had to exercise daily. It had been half an hour, and the cab was still not there, when Vicki noticed the door open on the far side of the yard opened and the prisoners poured out. She studied them, trying to see if there was anyone she recognised. She immediately noticed Darla, the girl who had stabbed her some months before. Vicki felt a twang of pain in her side where the blade had penetrated and winced. She gently rubbed the scar as she carried on surveying the scene. Suddenly she noticed a familiar sullen face in the far corner. Janie. Vicki almost called out her name, but caught herself and looked over to the guard. She knew they had lied for a reason and had to play this another way, but she also knew Janie was in trouble. God had sent her here, and if He wanted her to help Janie, then He would protect her. She took a deep breath.

"Janie!" Vicki hollered. Janie's head swivelled round as she tried to find the owner of the voice. "Janie! It's Vicki!" Janie had found her by now and began to run over to the edge of the yard where Darla grabbed her and began tearing into her. Vicki couldn't make out what they were screaming. She looked up as a guard yanked Janie away, hit her with a stick of some sorts and dragged her kicking and screaming inside.

"No!" Vicki shouted. She ran over to the security gate. "You have to let me in, please. She's here I just saw here, they were carrying her away, please you have to let me in." Vicki tried to hide the fear and panic in her voice.

"Hello, Vicki." Mrs Weems said somewhere to Vicki's right. Vicki turned and saw the woman who had brought her misery for several months. "You're here to see Janie, I take it. You'd best come in."

Vicki quietly followed her behind the fence, locked back inside the place she had fought so hard to escape. She followed Mrs Weems in to her small office, where she had found out that Bruce was to adopt her.

"Take a seat, Miss Byrne."

Vicki sat.

"Janie is unavailable to see y-"

"But I just saw her, and then you gra-"

"Regardless of what you saw, young lady, Janie is unavailable to see _you._" Mrs Weems took a seat behind her desk. "I phoned your pastor and he's coming to pick you up."

Vicki stared at her, trying to make her out. As much as she had despised Mrs Weems, she didn't believe she was a bad person. There was a pleading look about her eyes, as though she was begging Vicki to leave it be, and to not ask questions, otherwise they would _all_ be in trouble of some sort. Vicki took a deep breath.

"Is Janie ok?" Vicki enquired cautiously. Mrs Weems nodded slowly. "It's just I ha-"

"Why on earth would you come back here Miss Byrne?" Mrs Weems suddenly interrupted. "The girls in here fight their hardest to leave, you did twice and each time end up back behind the fence in some way or another. What would you call it? Divine intervention? That that God of yours is driving you to be here? That it is your destiny to be here, and you _must _have a purpose here? A task or something that you must complete? Well, let me tell you something Byrne. You are deluded. There is no magical hand in the sky guiding you to do anything; it's all you, and your own decisions. And I understand why it might be hard for you to accept that. You have made some terrible choices, but to say they were all part of some master plan is the most insane thing I can think of. You may think that some of the girls in here have problems, but Byrne, none of them have them as bad as you. You are dedicating your life to something that isn't real, and frankly it's a waste. You would have so much more potential if you just didn't let religion get in the way of you."

"It's not religion, it's a faith, and believe it or not I was worse before I believed in God than I am now. I know you can't see the truth, or don't want to, but I'm tell-"

"Byrne, I don't want to hear it." Weems snapped. "McCanyon is fine, she's doing great."

Vicki sat back. She knew there was more to it than that, but didn't want to push the situation any further when Mrs Weems seemed so tense. Silently she sat in the office and once again awaited Bruce's arrival. She could feel Weems' intense gaze on her as she looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact or any conversation again. Vicki pondered what she had seen. Back when Vicki had got stabbed, Darla had been in a fight with Janie over some money for weed, but Vicki had stood in and stopped it going any further. She hadn't been back in the general population since that day, so had no idea what had happened. Darla had still been in solitary when Janie had come to live with Vicki and Bruce for a period of time. She had been taken back into Northside after being caught in a club in possession of drugs, for a 2 month-period. Bruce was still her legal guardian, but neither he nor Vicki had had contact from Janie in the one and a half months it had been so far. Bruce hadn't noticed particularly because of his extremely busy schedule, but Vicki was worried about her. Now Janie was back inside and Darla was out, it appeared the feud had reopened again, and that Janie was in trouble. Vicki dreaded Bruce's arrival. She knew he would be angry with her and concerned about her and she didn't want to explain in front of Mrs Weems. She knew she had to tell Bruce what she had seen, and that Janie was in danger and decided to tell him in the car.

Bruce arrived after half an hour and collected Vicki. They walked silently to his car and she sat in the passenger seat as he began the journey back home.

"Vicki, you really worried me. When NDC called, I feared the worst. And you lied to me Vicki…" his voice trailed off and Vicki could hear the hurt in it.

"I'm sorry Bruce that I lied, I really am, I didn't mean to. But I'm not sorry I came here." Vicki told him about what she saw.

"And you think that's why God guided you here today Vicki?"

Vicki nodded. "I think Janie is going to die."


	3. Chapter 3: Almost Gone

Ryan Daley woke early on Sunday and dressed quickly. He tiptoed to the den in the early morning light and fumbled with the laptop before firing it up. A comforting whirr followed as the old fan laboured under the dust of years of previous ownership. Ryan opened the email, expecting a reply from 'J'. He had sent one more email since the last correspondence, to inform 'J' that he would be sat in the balcony and they were to ask for Ryan. That had been days ago and there had not yet been a reply, and as the sync completed, there was still no new message from the mystery person. Ryan was disappointed, yes, but not deterred. He had promised to meet them that day, and that is what he would do. He prayed that it would be ok, and safe for him, and casually sauntered to the kitchen and ate breakfast in solitude.

Ryan was used to being alone as an only child, but in the early morning where the rest of the occupants were in a weary slumber, the house felt eerily empty. Ryan could feel the echoes of the previous inhabitants too. Sometimes he thought he heard laughter coming from Marc and Marcie's rooms as he walked by, a faint cheerful expulsion of pure glee. Of course he knew it wasn't real but it still freaked him out. He sighed and looked around the vacant room. Dishes lay piled by the sink where Judd would 'clean them later' although he still hadn't quite gotten used to washing them on any sort of schedule and they would sometimes go for weeks covered in stains from pasta or pizza. Papers and bills were in a stack on the counter, the phone swayed off the hook where Judd or Lionel had presumably bumped into it clumsily on their way to bed the night before, the fridge was still plastered with pictures Judd's brother and sister had drawn, a sort of shrine to those who had been taken. There were display shelves above the cabinets, lined with a fancy sort of crockery that must have cost a lot of money, and were presumably Judd's mother's for 'special occasions'. The paint was patchy in places, where a brush had half-heartedly licked the walls of the kitchen, most likely by Judd Sr. in a rush from work stress, or just bored by the whole practice of decorating. Yes, the family that had once inhabited these walls had left scars and they seemed to bleed out into the conscious of Ryan, and were ever a presence in his time there, although he had never met them. It had been almost 18 months since the Rapture, and Ryan still felt like a stranger in the house. It was true; Ryan had never stopped feeling lonely despite having an even bigger family now. This is why J's correspondence had pleased him. He felt needed for a change and not just shoved out of the way. He was young, he understood that, but he had just as loud a voice as any other member of the group, and now he had a chance to speak. Ryan grabbed his bible of the counter and returned to his room. It was only 7:30 A.M. and it would be at least another hour before Judd or Lionel woke up.

* * *

><p>Vicki had had another restless night, thinking of the events of the previous day. Was Janie really in danger of her life? Was Weems hiding more? Was this feeling Vicki had really from God? Questions were spinning around her in the darkness, screaming to be heard but she could not focus on just one. Their calls blurred into one screech, a painful loudness that pounded on her ears as she burrowed under the covers to escape. Vicki contemplated taking another sleeping pill but decided against it. It was 5:30 A.M. and she didn't want to miss church. Just then there was a gentle tapping on her door.<p>

"Who is it?" Vicki whispered, trying not to wake the third inhabitant of the house.

"It's Chaya." Came the reply. Vicki sat up in bed and took a drink of water.

"Come in," Vicki called out in a hushed tone. Chaya entered, bleary eyed. "Are you ok?"

"I heard you shouting Vicki." Chaya stated and looked straight into Vicki's eyes.

"I was shouting?" Vicki said followed by a pause. Clearly this was not enough. "Oh, it was nothing, just the general worries."

"I know you went to the NDC yesterday, Bruce told me. You're worried about Janie, yes?"

"Chaya, I think she's going to be murdered by Darla. I feel God telling me to pray for her but I don't know what else to do. I have to do something if think she's in danger. I can't just let her die."

"God won't let that happen if that's not supposed to happen." Was Chaya's vaguely reassuring comment.

"What do you think Chaya?"

"I don't think there's anything you can do other than pray. I've been praying and Bruce has too. I'm sure he'll say one in church later today."

"Sometimes I just feel…" Vicki paused. She didn't know whether she wanted to admit to the next thought, and felt immense guilt at it.

"Sometimes you feel what Vicki?" Chaya pressured.

"Sometimes I feel like praying isn't good enough. Like we are insignificant voices in the sea and God cares only about the bigger picture, and that we should do more to get his attention, and to… to… I don't know, I just don't think it's good enough sometimes."

Chaya nodded empathetically. "Vicki, you're still young in the faith, even the most experienced sometimes have moments of doubt, but that's part of faith. It's ok to feel like that, as long as you still have faith in Him and pray. Our faith tests us at times, don't let it crush you Vicki, let it make you roar."

Vicki knew Chaya was right. She thanked her and told her to get some more sleep, and Chaya left, allowing Vicki to return to a restless slumber, in which she remained when her alarm went off.

* * *

><p>In the car on the way to church, Ryan reminded the threesome about his meeting that day.<p>

"Your what?" Judd questioned.

"I'm meeting someone who contacted us. You can come too, they sounded quite upset."

"You never told me about that." Judd said bluntly.

"I did! On Friday morning!" Ryan protested. "I told you she was meeting me."

"Oh so it's a _she_?" Lionel joked.

"Not like that!" Ryan pleaded as they pulled into the parking lot. "We have to sit in the balcony, that's where she's going to meet us."

"How do you know she's not GC?" Lionel commented.

"I don't Lionel, but I think it'll be ok."

* * *

><p>Bruce's sermon was packed as usual with believers from the surrounding area. Vicki was squeezed in one of the pews downstairs, because she had been late getting a seat. Chaya was to her side and seemed uncomfortable in the heat as well. Vicki looked around for the other and spotted them in the balcony. Ryan seemed nervous and was looking around every couple of minutes. Vicki tried to concentrate on Bruce's message but had too many worries about Janie to focus. As Vicki scanned the crowd absent mindedly she noticed a person who seemed familiar. They were sat in the far corner, their back facing Vicki but when a collection was passed around they turned their head in Vicki's direction. Vicki gasped.<p>

"Mrs Weems!" she breathed.

Judd tried to listen to Bruce's sermon, but the heat in the building, even on the balcony, was too intense. It was mid-spring, and there were ever increasing warm days, where the heat began to swelter, and cars and building began to sag under the weight of the haze. Judd sighed deeply and looked around the crowded room. He noticed Vicki who seemed distracted by something, but Judd couldn't figure out quite what. About halfway through the sermon there was a shuffling behind him.

"Praise the Lord! Why if it's not Judd, Lionel and Ryan!" a voice said in disbelief. Judd turned quickly in his chair and immediately recognised the woman.

"Josey? Josey Fogarty?" Judd responded. Lionel and Ryan had turned around too, much to the annoyance of the other members of the congregation huddled on the balcony.

"I was looking for a Ryan, but I didn't think tha-"

"Wait," Ryan butted in. "You're J? From the website?"

"Why yes I am Ryan, I did not realise it would be you. Oh the Lord is wonderful!" Josey beamed before noticing the hushes coming from their neighbours. "Talk after the sermon." She added before disappearing back into the mass of bodies. Bruce's sermon soon finished and people began to file out of the building, thanking Bruce who waited at the door. Judd and the others were downstairs looking for Vicki when Josey approached them again.

"I still cannot believe it!" she exclaimed as she approached them. Ryan shook his head.

"Neither can I, Mrs Fogarty." He admitted.

"Call me Josey! I did not know that you kids were behind _The Underground_ website. The paper, yes, but I never put two and two together."

Judd suddenly blurted out; "Wait how do you know about the paper? We have only ever distributed it in our school."

"Judd, Tom told me all about your exploits! Including 'accidentally' wiping your computer. I found the website by accident a few weeks ago, but I hadn't made the connection between your paper."

"So what is wrong Mrs- I mean Josey?" Ryan asked.

"Oh my, where do I begin?"

* * *

><p>As soon as the sermon had ended Vicki leapt out of the pew and approached Mrs Weems.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Vicki, I came to see you. And your pastor. Do you have five minutes?" Weems responded before adding "In private?"

Vicki nodded and led her into the back.

"Bruce will be a little while, do you want a drink?"

Weems nodded and Vicki fixed her up a coffee before sitting on the couch opposite her. The room was small and had been used as the Sunday school group's room before the Rapture. Now with no children around, the room was used mainly for casual meetings, or the kids would hang out there whilst waiting to meet with Bruce. The room was also warm and had poor air circulation. The muggy air of the summer-like spring choked the inhabitants in a claustrophobic vortex.

"What did you think of the sermon?" Vicki questioned.

"I'm not here to discuss that or listen to the delusion. Coming today was the only way I could disguise visiting you from the GC."

"Oh?"

"I can't tell you much more Byrne, at least not until your pastor is here."

Vicki sat back and a silence filled the room. The occasional sip of coffee being the only activity either of them did for what felt like an eternity. Eventually, Bruce entered.

"Mrs Weems?! I… what are you doing here?" he called with some bewilderment.

"It's about Janie," Mrs Weems began. "She is in some trouble, in my opin-"

Vicki cut her off. "Is it Darla? Is she trying to kill her?"

Weems was visibly irritated at this outburst and turned to Bruce before continuing. "In my opinion, she is in trouble. And no, Byrne, it is not from Darla. I have dealt with that… situation. This is another matter, far greater than you imagine.

"I have been a warden of the Northside Detention Center for nearly two decades, and in my time I have seen many troubled girls come and go, into care and out of care, into drugs and worse. And yet, despite having seen all of this angst from the girls, it still pleases me immensely when they are adopted or fostered by someone-like you Mr Barnes, or the Steins-because they give them hope. They give them a nourishing environment in which they _can_ change if they work hard enough. This is why I was so pleased when you adopted Janie, Mr Barnes. Janie is a troubled individual, and whilst I personally have no time for your… beliefs, I do acknowledge that a pastor's home is about as good an environment as that girl could hope for.

"This is where the problem comes in. A few weeks ago, a GC representative came to the center and chose 10 girls to take down south at the end of their sentences, instead of being re-released into the public. I asked them what the reason for this was, and they told me there was a training center starting-a GC camp to train an army of youth peacekeepers-morale monitors or something. One of the girls they chose is Janie, and they will be taking her at the end of her current two month sentence which expires in two weeks. I told them _"But sir that girl is adopted, she has a legal guardian and you cannot do this."_ He laughed and replied _"Aren't they all? Haha, look lady, this is happening whether you like it or not. It is beyond your power."_ Which I realize is true. I have no control over this, and the other nine girls will no doubt be better off trained to enforce peace than roaming the streets and smoking weed, but I feel Janie still has a chance." Mrs Weems stopped and looked at both Vicki and Bruce. They seemed to understand what they had been told. "I do not know what to do, I do not know what I _can _do, but I have told you know and so my conscience is slightly cleared." Weems stood up and walked towards the door before turning. "Thank you for your coffee, Byrne."

"Wait you have to do something!" Vicki cried out.

"I'm sorry Byrne, I have no jurisdiction." And with that she left leaving Vicki sat on the couch reeling from the news. _What am I supposed to do with news like that?_ She asked herself. Her mind was still reeling and she drank the rest of the now lukewarm coffee as she considered the situation. God had urged her to go to the NDC to find out this new but why? There must be some way of saving her from it, or reaching out to someone else. Vicki decided not to panic about it, she decided to pray for guidance and realised that if this was His plan, everything would work out how it should so long as she listened. She stood up and returned the mugs to the kitchen before walking back into the considerably cooler although still sweltering main area of the church where she found Judd, Lionel, Ryan and Josey.

"Josey Fogarty?! What are you doing here?"

"Hello Vicki, I came here by invitation of Ryan-whom I did not know was Ryan at the time." Vicki's face must have registered at least a flicker of confusion because Josey continued, explaining how she had contacted Ryan and ended up there. "I've just been telling the others about Tom's job offer. He's been offered a place in the GC down in Wisconsin."

"Oh," Vicki replied. "That's not too good."

"No it isn't. Not at all. I've tried reasoning with him not to go but he's very certain about accepting it. He says "The PD isn't what it used to be and the GC will soon replace them, best to get in there whilst I can." He can't see that it's the organisation of the antichrist, and I pray every moment that he sees the truth and accepts the Lord but so far to no avail. I can't keep ramming it at him either-I don't want to drive him away. I know Tom would never betray me to the GC, but I'm worried that if he does join them and we move that I will become exposed by his colleagues there. I don't know… He said he might be able to join the GC here instead of in Wisconsin-as if that's the reason I'm worried!" Josey looked away as if she was about to cry and instead grasped her fingers. She looked back up at them. "I know you can't help me, no one can, only the Good Lord… It's just a…" her voice trailed away and her lip quivered. Vicki sat down beside her.

"It's okay, Josey." Ryan said.

"It's just a relief to be able to talk with other believers!" she blurted out as the deluge erupted from her eyes. "Tom thinks I'm crazy… that this… that this is _all_ just a phase!"

Ryan scooted closer to Josey and hugged her. "You're right we can't help you much, but we can pray." And they did for the next half hour, sitting with Josey, and praying privately for other things. Judd prayed for guidance on the _Underground_, Vicki prayed for help with Janie and they all prayed together for the Fogartys. By the time they were finished it was mid-afternoon.

"Oh my goodness!" Josey uttered looking at her watch. "I'd better get back to Tom!" she thanked the group and left, and Vicki wondered if they would ever see her again.


End file.
